User blog:ManinBlack007JK/Worlds Apart: 01!
Hello! Nah, this isn't something FN@F related, but I'd like to just put this out there. I've gotten a bit into writing, so I was writing this story about the Cutting Crew and all of the OCs I have, that way, if it's good, I can translate it into a game when I finally make it! Cool, right?....No? Bah, whatever. Just read this and tell me what you think. Keep in mind, it's not finished, and i cannot guarentee it will be, but, this is something I felt like doing, so, I did it. Thanks, and enjoy! Let me know how it is! ''-------------------'' It was one of those nightly scenes that you can never seem to remember in full, but you could never truly forget. The moon, in it's full glory above the sky, colored the sky in a beautiful dark blue. But the sky was just a canvas: an aurora, in all of it's dazzling natural colors, was nature's true paint, and it splattered the sky with the lightest of greens, reds, blues, and oranges. The outside was always idyllic around this time at night, but for those lucky few who dared to set foot out in the nighttime, they would get an extra scenic view, one that stars would have to allign for. A cool breeze that beckoned you to stay outside, stars dancing and twinkling in the clear night sky, the calmness of the dead of night, everything was perfect. It would instill nostalgia, hope, heartache, and love, even in the most analytical and close-minded of hearts. The best view, though, was from the top of a bluff not too far from the city, and much like the icing on a cake, many considered it to be the best part. The bluff overlooked a dense boreal forest that stretched out for miles out on the horizon, know by locals as Censio Forest. Because the forest was inhabited by bears, bloody-thirsty bugs, and carnivorous birds, hardly anyone went beyond a few trees. Once you were inside the thick of the woods, the tress obscuring your vision would scramble your brain and your sense of direction would melt away as you desparately tried to find your way out...some have survived attempted treks to tell their tales. If that wasn't enough, noises, shadows, strange figures, lights from nowhere, and much more paranormality happened if you over-stayed your welcome inside. This led to many curious minds wondering just what was out there, if there was anything worth going that far to begin with. Legends were told about witches and evil spirits practicing dark arts out in a secluded place, where no one could yell blasphemy at them, treasures that could manipulate things beyond our control, secrets, conspiracies, and everything else dealing with the mystique. Most of these stories were just that: old wives' tales that were meant to instill wonder in children and fear into foolish adults. The myths were dying like fruit flies as people slowly began to realize that nothing was out there, and the skeptics gave a triumphant huff, satisfied the reign of imaginary tall-tales was finally coming to an end. This was a good thing. They wanted their return to be a surprise. --------------------- Category:Blog posts